The Melancholy of a happy ending
by REDEYESDRAGON312
Summary: Albedo fue convertido en un Ben de 8 años sin sus recuerdos, Ben y Lucy Man adoptan al chico despues de eso Gwen se pone celosa y hace un plan en el que mata a Lucy y 65% de su familia y la relacion padre hijo de Ben y Albedo.3 años despues Albedo decide ie a vivir con su amigo Zane y sus amigos a la mancion de los vengadores que pasara con la llegada de cierta asesina a la mancion
1. Chapter 1

Nina caminaba por las calles de Nueva York , hasta que se topo con una gran mansión que tenia una A en la

puerta,

Parecia muy lujosa, con cosas que robar y Gente importante que Matar. Penso nina.

"esto se pondrá bueno" sin pensarlo 2 veces la chica de morado salto la reja de la mansión y entro por una ventana

"eso no fue tan difícil, Jajaja" Nina se tapo la boca para no ser escuchada

"¿Qué no fue tan difícil?" una voz monstruosa se escucho detrás de Nina,

"esto" dijo Nina que al instante saco su cuchillo de su chaqueta y apuñalo a la persona que tenia detrás de ella con un solo movimiento, o

eso pensó ellawl

Hulk rojo solo rio al ver lo que había pasado "¿Ja ja ja ja Eso es todo lo que tienes Niña?" La figura grande y Roja dijo mientras quitaba

el cuchillo doblado de su estomago aun intacto

"Y yo, n no" –dijo Nina retrocediendo lenta mente de el tipo gigante y Rojo con unos ojos verdes que brillaban tan fuerte como el sol mismo

"¿Qué haces aquí niña ?" el Hulk rojo pregunto a la nada y empezó a discutir con el mismo sobre que si de verdad vio a la chica

Nina aprovecho que el Hulk no le prestaba atención alguna y salio corriendo del pasillo hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una cocina muy

grande y limpia

"¿Qué es esa cosa roja?" pregunto Nina en voz alta "eso es el hijo del Amo Banner y la señorita Van dyne, mejor conocidos como Hulk y la

Avispa" Nina salto del susto al escuchar ah la Nevera hablar

"¿Quién eres tu?" Pregunto Nina ah la nevera " Yo soy JARVIS, ia de la mansión y mayordomo del amo Zane ( red Hulk), el amo James

Rogers(cap america) el amo Danny, la ama Dani(Phantom), el amo Francis Barton, la ama Cassandra Lang (Ant Girl, y el amo Albedo

Tennyson (Albedo 10). ¿es usted nueva en la residencia? ¿quiere que le enseñe un holograma del mapa la mansión ? " Nina no lo pensó 2

veces y respondio

"soy nueva en la casa, soy Nina Hopkins(Nina Tk)" unos escáneres salieron del techo y suelo y comensaron a escanerar a Nina –

"Hey ¿Qué me estas haciendo?" "Escaneando, por favor quedese quieta para terminar y que pueda tener acceso a todas las salas de la mansión"

Nina al escuchar eso se quedo completa mente quieta "listo , por favor diga el nuevo nombre de usuario y contraseña" dijo Jarvis

"Nombre: Nina the killer, contraseña: chica purpura " – Despues de unos segundos el suelo se abrió en frente de Nina dejando aparecer un

pedestal con una pantalla en medio ,

"Por favor ponga Su mano en la pantalla" Nina puso su mano en la pantalla sintiendo un pequeño piquete, segundos después una

credencial de los Vengadores con los datos de Nina salio del monitor

"Jarvis ¿Por qué fue el piquete?" – nina pregunto molesta con la ia

"Todo miembro vengador se le toma una muestra de sangre ,ADN y un usuario y contraseña, para no ser atacados por clones o dobles de

uno de los vengadores"respondio el mayordomo poniendo imágenes en la pantalla de los vengadores durante la invacion Skrull

"ok… Jarvis, ¿Dónde están los demás?" –"Analizando" dijo Jarvis "el amo James, esta entrenando con el amo Francis, la ama Cassi, esta

ahora durmiendo con el amo Zane, y el amo Danny, y la ama Dani estan en una junta con Iron man y el Capitan america en la torre de los

vengadores."

"¿y albedo? Jarvis" –Nina pregunto nerviosa "y el amo Albedo esta justo detrás de usted" dijo Jarvis

"espera ¿Qué dijiste? Al terminar de hablar ya estaba en el suelo y un Albedo (de 12 Años) estaba encima de ella

"¿Quién eres tu y que le paso a tu cara?" Albedo dijo

"tu… Mmm, ¿nueva compañera?" Nina dijo esperando que albedo no se diera cuenta de la evidente mentira

chico solo se quedo callado un momento y luego respondio" intentemos de nuevo ¿Quién demonios eres? –

Un resplandor rojo salio de albedo y al instante lo que era un niño de pelo blanco y camisa blanca con chaqueta roja, se había transformado

en humungosaurio y acercándose a ella

"¿Qué son ustedes?" – pregunto Nina

"yo un Heroe, los demás… mis asistentes " dijo el albedo sonriendo y haciendo una pose de héroe

"podemos escucharte enano" se oyo una voz en el fondo

"cállate francis" dijo albedo pisando el suelo de tal forma que mando a volar a Nina contra el refrigeradorBrowse

Just In Community Forum Betas Story Search

Ben 10 + Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow Crossover (/Ben 10_and_Next Avengers Heroes of Tomorrow_Crossovers/2464/4175/)

"oye ¿estas bien? Lo siento si te hice daño" Albedo volvió a su forma humana y puso su mano en su hombro intentando calmarla

"Jarvis puede prepararnos algo¿ si tu quieres?" Nina abrazo a albedo y dejo de llorar

"Gracias, Albedo" dijo Nina mientras albedo la cargo y la llevo hasta la cocina, Nina no pudo evitar sonrojarse

"Jarvis" al entrar en la cocina de nuevo las luces y el equipo de cocina se encendio

"¿lo mismo de siempre señor?" "que sean para 2 esta vez" –albedo dejo a Nina en una silla de la cocina y se sento junto a ella

"y ¿Qué comeremos?" pregunto Nina mas tranquila, no es que este fuera el plan en primer lugar, Albedo solo sonrio al escuchar la pregunta

"mi favorito, papas con chile

"todo listo señor" dijo jarvis mientras un Iron men dejaba 2 platos de papas con chile en la mesa

"Gracias, Jarvis" Albedo dijo mientras empezaba a comer papas solo como el y su padre podían hacerlo

Nina solto una risita al ver ah Albedo casi devorar hasta el plato

"¿que es tan gracioso Nina?" albedo dijo con una papa en debajo de sus labios

"comes muy rápido" Nina dijo apuntando ah la papa

"Quedate quieto" Nina dijo mientras le quitaba la papa con una servilleta

"Gracias, Nina" –Albedo agradeció a Nina por limpiarlo –

"habre la boca y di haaaa" .Nina le dijo a albedo mientras tomaba una papa y se la daba a albedo en la boca

Albedo habrio la boca y dejo pudo observar que nina se ruboriso mientras lo alimentaba como a su cachorro

"Albedo, que demonios estas haciendo? pregunto un chico de pelo blanco Y¿ quien es ella?dijo apuntando a nina Tanto A lbedo como Nina

se sorprendieron al escuchar eso


	2. Chapter 2

"¿Francis?, ¿ que haces aquí?" pregunto Albedo confundio

"Yo Vivo aquí, y no evadas la pregunta" Francis grito molesto

"Bueno … yo estoy comiendo con, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? " Albedo miro a nina

"Yo soy … Nina y …" Nina no pudo terminar de hablar ya que francis hablo antes que ella

"No me importa quien es tu novia, prometiste que esta vez yo me terminaría las últimos platos de papas" Francis dijo molesto mientras se

recargaba en la pared y se cruzaba de brazos

Albedo y Nina al escuchar lo que dijo Francis hablaron al mismo tiempo sonrojados –

"Albedo no es mi novio" Grito Nina

"Nina no es mi novia" dijo Albedo

"No me importa" dijo francis tomando el ultimo plato de papas y saliendo corriendo

"Mierda, Francis no de nuevo" dijo albedo triste

"Tranquilo albedo, siempre podemos comprar mas", respondio Nina tratando de animarlo

"Tienes razón, podemos" Albedo dijo

"Demonios, es muy linda" – pensó Albedo

"es muy tierno" pensó nina

ambos se miraron por unos minutos hasta que escucharon voces y risas cerca de ellos

" Mierda, nos vieron" Penso Albedo

"Demonios me descubrieron". Penso Nina

"Les dije que tenían que ver esto" Dijo Francis comiendo las papas de Albedo y Nina

"¿de verdad son novios?" –Pregunto Cassi

"NO. No lo son, ella es una asesina y una criminal y Albedo un Heroe " dijo Zane en su estado de animo de siempre, molesto y serio

"Me voy 3 horas ¿y ya me estas engañando? Dijo Dani molesta y todas las vistas voltearon a verla a ella

"Dani, tu y Albedo no son novios y no te esta engañando" Dijo Danny entre risas

"Buen trabajo, soldado" Dijo James soriendo por el logro de Albedo

"Gracias cap" dijo Albedo

"Tonto" dijo Nina dándole un golpe en la cabeza"

"oye eso dolio" dijo Albedo quejándose del golpe

"que lindo. Su primera pelea" dijo Cassi

"me voy a aplastar cosas, Albedo solo dale un recorrido por la mansión y muéstrale su abitacion" dijo Zane mientras cambiaba a su forma

hulk

"Alto hay soldado, aun no puedes irte. Hay noticias de las ligas mayores" Dijo el cap

"cierto, necesitamos formar a " dijo Dani sin poder terminar

"LOS NUEVOS VENGADORES" dijo el cap alzando su holo escudo

"Danny, dijiste que el ya no aria eso" –Dani se quejo al ver que la actitud de James es exactamente igual a la de su padre

"es el Cap, ¿Qué quieres que haga" Dijo danny "

"¿ esto es normal?" –pregunto Nina

"mejor no preguntes" Dijo Albedo avergonzado de su equipo"

"¿ya podemos irnos?" Pregunto Cassi

"eso es todo por ahora, descansen" dijo James diriendose a su habituación

todos se fueron dejando a albedo y Nina solos

"¿me vas a mostrar mi habitación si o no?" –Dijo Nina

"sígueme" –Albedo apunto a las escaleras

"voy detrás de ti"

despues de decir eso Albedo le dio un recorrido por toda la mansión ya que era muy grande y no quería que se perdiera cuando estuviera

rondando por hay, le mostro las salas de juntas, la habitación del peligro,la piscina que estaba en el techo, la armería de Tony stark, el

laboratorio de Scott Lang, entre otras cosas hasta llegar a las habitaciones

"y esta será tu habitación" dijo Albedo entrando junto a Nina

"¿no te parece un poco grande?" cuestiono la chica ya que la habitación era casi tan grande como lo era antigua casa

"el tio Tony y el tio Pym lo hicieron de esta manera por accidente por uno de sus experimentos con hormigas y prisiones para super villanos microscópicas " Nina se sorprendio al escuchar eso

"es una larga historia" Albedo solo rodo los ojos mientras decía eso

"mejor no quiero saber" albedo no tomo importancia a su decisión y la llevo a su cama

"y aquí será donde vas a dormir de ahora en adelante" – Nina solo se recostó sobre su cama y comenzó a cerrar los ojos

"se ve muy linda cuando duerme" susurro Albedo, después se inclino y le dio un beso en los labios y se retiro de la habitación si notar una

gran sonrisa en la cara Nina

"tu también te vez lindo" susurro Nina aun despierta

NOTA DEL AUTOR: bueno no se poner aquí pero bueno, y también si quieren que algún héroe o creppy salga en la historia como NEW AVENGER o villano secundario o primario solo díganlo y estará en la historia.


	3. Chapter 3

Ubicasion: Calles de Nueva York

(EXPLOCION)"¿alguien me recuerda por que el canoso y la novata no están aquí ayudando?" pregunto Francis mientras cargaba su arco con

flechas explosivas y las disparaba hacia los agentes de la organización conocida como "Hydra" que siempre perdían contra los Vengadores…

ya sean los originales o sus hijos

"deja de Quejarte Barton, Alguien tenia que quedarse y mostrarle nuestras tácticas y códigos y planes de emergencia, ¿ y quien mejor para

el trabajo que su no " James no alcanso a terminar la frase ya que un rayo de ectoplasma verde le paso a unos milímetro de la cara –

"ni se te ocurra terminar esa frse Rogers" Dijo la chica fantasma echando humo verde por los ojos de sus puños emanaba suficiente ecto

energía para derribar incluso a Hulk, ya que ella estab enojada por la reciente adquisición del equipo, pero tenia que recordar lo que el

original capitán america y Iron man le dijieron en una juntaRECUERDO

EN LA TORRE:

"Nos iremos a arreglar unos asuntos a otro universo y alguien tiene que quedarse y cuidar el frente", dijo el cap sentado en su silla mientras preparaba su escudo y limpiaba un arma

"entendido capitán" dijo Danny saludando como un soldado, aun que el estab nervioso de conocer al capitán america en persona, claro el ya

conocía otros Heroes pero nadie como esta leyenda viviente

"Por favor Danny, puedes decirme cap. Después de todo, ya era hora de pasar la antorcha" dijo el cap al chico fantasma

"¿us.. usted co..conoce mi nombre?" pregunto danny asombrado y exitado al darse cuenta de que su héroe conocía su nombre"

"¿Cómo no conocer al chico que salvo a la tierra 2 veces el solo?" respondio el cap a Danny poniendo su mano en su hombro

"ahora que nos vamos lejos y no volveremos en un tiempo, necesitamos que se encargen de proteger el lugar y ya que ya viven el la mancion" "Gratis" recalco Tonny

"si tonny gratis, bueno… el punto es que ustedes ahora son los vengadores asi que recluten al primero que vean y no lo dejen ir,

necesitaran toda la ayuda posible para formar el equipoFin

de recuerdo:

"Ademas, tienen que estar real mente aburridos estudiando, Francis ¿ de verdad quieres estar enseñando a novatos?" – al escuchar lo que

el cap dijo Barton solo se quedo callado y acintio con la cabeza

"Tienes razón cap. Ellos deben estar hartos de leer código y planes" Barton decía entre risas al empezar a pensar en ellos estudiandoMancion

de los Vengadores

"¿no se supone que deberíamos estar estudiando planes o algo asi albedo?" La chica de chaqueta purpura pregunto al niño de pelo blanco

"¿estas diciendo que no quieres ver la película, Nina?" el chico le pregunto mientras se acercaba a la sala con 2 platos llenos de palomitas y

unas cuantas sodas

"cállate y siéntate a mi lado" dijo Nina palmeando el lugar al lado de ella, Albedo solo le sonrio y se sento a su lado para darle sus

palomitasCalles

de Nueva York:

"Tienes razón cap, ellos deben estar total mente agotados" Francis solo golpeaba a los agentes de Hydra,

"Tan inútiles como siempre" dijo Dani entre risas, mientras disparaba ecto rayos a los agentes mal pagados

"oye escuche eso" dijo un Agente de Hydra.

"dime una cosa , ¿me equivoque si o no?" dijo Dani flotando de cabeza ante el ultimo agente en pie

"solo cállate y arestame de una vez" el agente tiro su arma puso sos manos en su espalda para que lo arrestaran. Dani al ver esto cumplio

su deseo ylo entrego a los agentes de S.H.I.E.L,D que acababan de llegar a la esena


	4. Chapter 4

hijo de Steve Rogers también conocido como Capitán América y Natasha Romanova la Viuda Negro

de James Rogers, que estaba en el gimnasio entrenado su combate cuerpo a cuerpo con su saco de boxeo. Como James estaba concentrado

en su saco de boxeo, no se percato de que había algo acechando en las sombras justo cuando estaba a punto de saltar sobre él, se detiene

en seco.

"Ni siquiera penses en ello Stark." James dijo mientras continuaba con su entrenamiento.

"Maldita sea, no podrías ser menos estirado Rogers?" Elie dijo que su sonrisa habitual apareció en su rostro.

"No se lo que quieres ... Stark debe ser importante, para que abandones el laboratorio." James dijo que miró en su dirección.

"Bueno, es hora de que me tomé un descanso, además de la actualización de un juego es un trabajo duro." Ella dijo sonriendo

"Francis y los otros volaron tu laboratorio de nuevo , ¿verdad?" pregunto James

"Síde todas formas estaba pasando en tomar un descanso y disfrutar de la compañía de otros o alguna mierda así que no estaba prestando

atención." Elie dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar alrededor de él mientras estaba funcionando 'Mierda por qué tenía que ver tan bien que

apenas, quiera correr mis dedos a través de ese pelo rojo como un pensamiento vino a la mente ver el sudor de la cara bajar su cuerpo.

"Todavía no veo el punto de que hacer esos trajes." Elie dejó de caminar a su alrededor mientras su sonrisa cayó levantando un poco la ceja

cuestionable.

"¿De qué estás hablando Rogers?" Elie dijo cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho grande semi.

"Estoy hablando de que la forma en que sabes, 4 estilos diferentes de artes marciales con súper fuerza y, sin embargo te mantienes en el

laboratorio sólo para construir ."

James era el único que sabe de lo que, con su padre, Tony Stark y su difunta madre Pepper Potts hace mucho tiempo cuando fue

secuestrada y pasó por el Extremis, ya pesar de que a Tony logró quitarlo algunos de los Extremis aún persistía en su sistema. El Extremis

es tal vez no sea mucho en único poder real de Elie es su fuerza y la capacidad de curar más rápido.

"Bien al contrario que tú Boy Scout mi padre no era un superhombre genéticamente alterado y un maestro asesino Por lo tanto, al igual que mi padre dependo de mi intelecto superior, además de que impresionante y soy impresionante así que eran una pareja perfecta"

Elie explicado como su sonrisa regresó en pleno efecto. James ojos se contrajeron irritación "no me llames boy scout Stark." Una sonrisa

vino a la cara del joven Stark.

"¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto Boy Scout." Elie dijo lamiendo la parte inferior de su labio. James la sorprendió cuando le voltea sobre su

espalda carpeta brazos sobre su cabeza.

"¿Es esto lo suficientemente bueno Stark?" James preguntó sonrisa hacia ella. A medida que sus narices presionadas cerca uno del otro Elie

inclinó hacia arriba para cerrar la distancia entre, tirando de él en un beso profundo. No tener un problema con esto James profundizó el

beso. Apartándose ambos adolescentes mayores sonriendo el uno al otro. "Esta debe ser nuestra rutina diaria Rogers eh?" Elie dijo

sonriéndole. James se rió de su novia extraña.

"Claro Stark por qué demonios no." Lamentable mente el momento no duro mucho puesto que una explocion se escucho desde el

laboratorio de Stark y un "Lo sentimos" de parte de Francis, Nina, Cassi y Dani.

"Los voy a un momento ¿Dónde están los otros 2?" pregunto la pelirroja

"Danny donde siempre y Albedo por otro lado fue a "eso" susurro James

"¿Qué es el "Eso"?" pregunto Nina.

"desde que el vive con nosotros, el chico trata de llevarse bien con su padre y madrastra" Respondio Francis que hacia señales hacia Ellie,

James, y Nina Para que

"Oh. Y antes de que lo preguntes. No. Su madrastra no es el problema" Francis se detuvo en la entrada del lugar.

"Veras. Cuando Albedo fue "Adoptado" su tia no le gusto mucho la idea y…""decidio matar a su madre adoptiva y cerca del 50% de su

familia" termino Ellie.

"y siempre esta ell echo de que tarde o temprano ese devora papas se volverá malvado de nuevo y le patearemos el trasero, despues de

todo, un villano será siempre eso. Asi que no te dejes engañar Nina, no siempre fue bue "Ellie se detuvo en seco cuando empezo a

escuchar sollozos detrás de la puerta principal.

"Oh uh" dijo Francis

"STARK" Grito James luego de abrir la puerta para ver al chico correr y luego cambiar a un alienígena para salir volando del lugar.

"Phantom" llamo James.

"Si. Si lo se ya voy" Dijo Daniela al ir flotando desde donde estaba hasta donde están los demás

"No. No lo aras, el solo necesita estar solo un tiempo" dijo Nina sujetando a la chica

 **Horas despues**

 **Lugar:un bosque**

despues de caminar un rato por el bosque empece a escuchar unos sonidos pero decidi ignorarlo despues de

Otros cinco minutos, otros. Pero ni siquiera los cinco pasos después de que últimos , oí algo diferente. No fue un

una silbido, ni tampoco era una .como si estuviera, llorando ?!

Más o menos. Al menos eso es lo que yo podía escuchar a través de la lluvia y el trueno. Inmediatamente me detuve en seco y escuché.

Era suave, suave y triste. El llanto era

tranquilo, pero por la lluvia probablemente iba a encontrar la fuente mucho más rápido. Buscando a través de los arboles, poco a poco me

acechar el suelo

fangoso de la dirección del sonido.

El llanto se mantuvo siempre suave y aún así como yo podía oír claramente el hipo que en ocasiones interrumpió el sonido triste. Mi

corazón se aceleró más rápido que el sonido se

volvió clara y audible cada paso que daba. Por último, encuentro la fuente.

Pero al igual que yo, la textura verde familiar de una enredadera entra en mi línea de visión. "Oh Shhhhhh ..." Yo suspiro mientras

agacharse detrás de un arbusto mojado grande.

Con la esperanza de que no me vio. El llanto continuó cuando me asomé por el otro lado. La masa verde se quedó en el mismo lugar.

Aun con el llanto. Tal vez alguien tenía miedo de mi, o sentía que estaba siendo acosada por el mismo.

Como Me apoyo de detrás del arbusto mojado, el verde toma una nueva forma. No es lo que parece un, ni es lo que yo pensaba que era. El

llanto y el hipo permanecer

en el mismo lugar. Tal vez lo verde está llorando?

Un relámpago ilumina la oscuridad durante sólo un segundo y lo que revela, me choca. La forma de una persona acostada junto a un árbol

caigo cuando me doy cuenta de que hay una persona en peligro.

Poco a poco me agacho e intento obtener una mejor visión de la persona.

El llanto se detuvo justo cuando estaba a unos 4 pies de distancia, antes tan sólo pudiera ver a la persona a su vez su cuerpo hacia mí.

Antes de nada se puede decir, que la persona dejó escapar un suspiro de llorar y arrastraban por el suelo. Claramente asustado.

"Whoa ... Está bien, yo estoy aquí para ayudar" Rápidamente le digo que la persona la cual se detuvo sólo porque su espalda chocó contra

un árbol.

"No voy a hacerte daño."

piel clara a través de la lluvia y los árboles. Casi me caigo como la cara de una es el primero que veo.

Las pausas de llanto se notaron apenas me acerque, la persona mira hacia arriba. Pude ver el pelo verde pelo que se derrama de la

capucha y al mismo tiempo pude ver sus tristes ojos verdes que miran hacia mí. Los ojos pertenecen.

¿a una niña?

"Está bien ..." le digo cuando me acerque más . Estaba vestida con una sudadera verde con una cara de un creeper la en la parte superior.

Tal vez jugaba mucho ese juego ¿Quién sabe? También llevava pantalones cortos, aunque no tan cortos.

polainas verdes y botas con ...

...¡Oh!

Mirando hacia abajo en la pierna derecha, veo la razón de por que el llanto. Un cuchillo atravesó su pierna justo debajo de la rodilla.

de la polaina. Si yo era la niña, de la identificación simplemente tire de ella. Pero debido a que la hoja atravesó debajo de la rodilla, haría más daño a menos que me dieran algo de… ayuda.

Pero a medida que paso más cerca, veo que no es la única cosa que lo que la hizo llorar. La sudadera con capucha que lleva puesto se

debate en el estómago y en el brazo

izquierdo, un gran corte a través de su intestino. Y otra que sale de la manga izquierda colgando de un par de hilos. Aunque no veo nada de

sangre de todos modos

lugares. La única sangre que veo está corriendo por su pierna.

Tengo algunas cosas que podrían ayudar y vendajes en casa, si pudiera tirar de la hoja hacia fuera y vendarla con algo despues de eso, su

pierna estaría de vuelta a la

normalidad en pocos días. El llanto se volvió, la chica apartó la mirada de mi y se tapó la cara. "¿Oye estas herida?" aunque era muy obvio

la respuesta, Ella grita mientras intenta mover la pierna.

" por favor ..." escucho jadear.

"Yo ... yo prometo que no volvere, ... Por favor, no me hagas daño!" Ella dice, su voz

Herida eso puso dagas en mi pecho. Quiero ayudarla, pero… quiero llevarla a un lugar seguro.

"Yo ... yo no voy a hacerte daño." Contesto , poniendo una mano sobre su pierna lesionada. Ella corta su respiración mientras mi mano se

desliza

contra sus polainas para encontrar el mango del cuchillo. La oí aullar de nuevo y ella, todavía seguía llorando en estas situaciones se podía

imaginar una mezcla de dolor y el miedo que ella sentia.

"... Yo .. yo no quiero ... Por favor, no me hagas daño." Ella gime, tratando de mover su pierna lesionada, que no puede doblar

exactamente en este punto.

tire hacia abajo la capucha de mi chaqueta para demostrarle que no tengo intención de hacerle daño.

"Señorita, lo prometo. No tengo ninguna razón para hacerte daño, yo solo ..." Miro hacia su pierna ensangrentada.

"..quiero ayudar." La chica me miro fijamente antes de cerrar sus ojos y poco a poco como si estuviera buscando algo en mi . puse mi mano sobre su pierna de nuevo para encontrar la pieza. "Tenemos que sacar esto de aqui o si no, no podras caminar por un tiempo."

"¡Ay!" De repente dice, antes de que me di cuenta de que había empujado por accidente el cuchillo

"¡Lo siento!" Le extiendo la pierna para quitar esto mas rapido. No es tan profundo como pensé, pero está claro que ha estado aquí más de

10 minutos. Podría decir, debidoa la sangre seca. La chica se asusto cuando firmemente tome el cuchillo .

Mirándola a los ojos, le digo: "Esto va a doler por un tiempo."

"Mmmnnnn." Ella murmura , yo agarre el cuchillo En un rápido movimiento, tire de la herramienta un poco de sangre sale de chorro de su

pierna. Ella grita de dolor mientras más sangre sale de su pierna. al darme cuenta de esto, rápidamente me quito la chaqueta y me quito mi camiseta. Ni siquiera el cuidado que la lluvia golpea mi cuerpo desnudo mientras envuelvo mi camisa alrededor de su pierna. Y Atar con

fuerza con la esperanza de que no le ha destrozado algún músculo en su pierna.

Ella aprieta sus ojos cerrados mientras ato el último nudo, asegurando mi camisa que es ahora de un vendaje temporal.

'' genial''. Yo digo mientras me puse mi chaqueta de nuevo. '' Eso debería se debería mantener durante un tiempo. '' la chica esta

estornudando, pero al menos ya no llora, mientras se seca los ojos que se ven directamente en el mío.

''Gr,gracias. '' Ella tartamudea. Sus ojos llorosos ahora drenados.

'' No hay problema ''. Respondo yo . Mirando al Ultimatrix y luego al cielo, la lluvia no parece querer detenerse. Pero nunca se sabe en este

lugar. Un segundo llueve, y a el siguiente se a ido. La chica me mira, luego sus ojos se abren un poco al ver el logo de mi chaqueta.

"tu eres un vengador!" Ella dice con sorpresa.

"Si tuviera una moneda por cada vez que he oído hablar de eso." Murmuro antes de hablar directamente a ella. "Ya. Soy uno de ellos." Me

he dado cuenta de sus manos se movieron un poco

hacia su pecho, casi a la defensiva. " ¿Es eso incorrecto?" La chica se pone las manos hacia abajo y mira a la tierra.

"Es sólo que ... nunca he visto un verdadero vengador tan cerca antes." Me he dado cuenta que la chica coloca una mano en la pierna,

haciendo una mueca cuando sepuso en contacto.

'' ¿Cuál es su nombre? '' Me preguntó, su mano todavía cerca de su pierna.

'' Cupa. '' Ella contesta. Me quito el capó como si tuviera un sombrero.

'' Encantado de conocerte Cupa. Soy Tennyson , Albedo tennyson, '' Yo digo, cuando doy uns pasos al frente de ella.

Gritó mientras se movía ligeramente su pierna. y la coloco en mi espalda, para mostrar que no tengo intención de hacerle daño.

¿Cómo sucedió esto? '' Me pregunto, poniendo mis manos hacia abajo.

Cupa enrolla la pierna que queda como una pelota, sosteniéndolo con el brazo. '' Yo estaba corriendo ... '' Ella comienza. '' .. De estas

personas que ... querían hacerme daño. '' Su

voz comienza a agrietarse y me daba cuenta de que ella era más que herido físicamente.

"¿Quién quería hacerle daño a usted?" Me pregunto, ella hipo antes de responder.

"... el tenia una chaqueta blanca." Ella dice en voz baja. "Ha sido así durante dias. Estoy tan acostumbrado a correr que cuando te vi, mi

instinto fue que ocultarme".

Escuchar eso me rompe poco a poco cada vez que una lágrima corre por su mejilla. apenas conozco a la chica, sin embargo, yo siento que

la conozco. Probablemente porque todo lo pase una vez conocí a alguien que me quería muerto también.

''vivia cerca de un pueblo pero el apareció y empezó a matar a todos, por lo que corrí. Seguí yendo más profundamente en el bosque, pero

... "Se detuvo mientras una lágrima bajó de su mejilla.

" ... Siguieron ... y luego empezó a perseguirme a mí cuando ... '' Ella mira hacia abajo en su pierna en la angustia.

'' ¿Por qué alguien esta tratando de hacerte daño? '' Me pregunto, sentado en mis rodillas.

que el estrés emocional provendría. '' ..Im, Yo soy ... un monstruo de todas formas. '' Mis ojos se ensanchan ligeramente y casi Quiero

retroceder cuando ella le tendió una mano.

'' Yo NO quiero explotar! '' Ella dice rápidamente, haciéndome un poco menos tensa. Aunque supongo que no debería haber estado

preocupado.

No quiere decir que no me sorprendió. Nunca he visto o conocido a una mutante que se parecía mi. Pero, de nuevo, hay cosas más

extrañas que vagan por este mundo.

Los brazos de la persona estaban fuera en una postura defensiva frente a la cabeza.

'' Ellos te atacaron porque te ves diferente? ''

'' Porque soy…! '' Se detiene cuando su pierna se torció cuando se mueven.

'' Su pierna tendrá que curarse antes de poder caminar en él. Saqué la hoja pero a traspasado el músculo peroné. '' Ella me miro

preocupada y con una mirada mirada confundida.

el hueso detrás de la rodilla ''. dije recordando lo que james me enseño para estos casos

'' Así que ... no puedo caminar. '' Ella dice con preocupación.

'' No hasta que eso" apuntando a la herida" este curado. De lo contrario podría terminar en un desgarro en el músculo del muslo. '' Las

lágrimas amenazan con regresar mientras mira a su pierna.

"No. No lo hagas ya hay mucha gente en la mancion

'' No te preocupes, te voy a llevar a mi casa. Tengo vendas y la medicinas allí. '' Ni siquiera la mitad de la frase, y se puso confundida.

'' ¿Dónde vives? '' Ella pregunta de una manera curiosa y temeroso.

'' Yo vivo en la mancion de los vengadores . Justo al lado de STARK INDUSTRIES. '' Los ojos de Cupa se abren mientras se acurruca en una

bola y comienza a llorar.

'' ¿Qué pasa? '' Me pregunto,con la esperanza de que no dije nada malo.

'' No puedo ... '' Solloza dos veces. '' No puedo ir allí ... me atacaran. "Ella mira a su pierna y empieza a llorar aún más.

" Van a tratar de matarme esta vez, sé que lo hará volver atrás .. '' Ella dice, con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas. Su llanto volvió y

quiero consolarla, pero no sé cómo. "No puedo ir cerca de cualquier ciudad, el me encontrara."

"Bien. No voy a dejarte aquí." Digo, de pie y mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no hay nadie alrededor. Miré hacia abajo a su

vez yo estaba seguro.

"una casa. Te puedo llevar allí y..."

"¡No! ..." Ella casi gritó, aunque me di cuenta de que no hablaba en serio. "Yo ... no tengo un hogar." Ella sollozó.

"Pero no puedo ir allí. Me matarán!" Cupa se quedó pegado alsuelo. "No quiero morir"he tomado una decisión audaz. No voy a dejarla aquí

y no me importa lo que piensen los otros .voy a tener que cargarla

"... ¿Qué estas? ..." Ella corta su respiración.

"No voy a dejar que te pudras aquí, no me lo perdonaría. Mi casa no están mala… la mayoría del tiempo, y esta cerca." Yo digo como Cupa mira a la tierra y luego a mí.

"... Pero .. Los demas?!"

"Ellos ni siquiera sabrán que estás ahí." Mi conclusión es que otro relámpago ilumina el bosque. Sus características preocupados y tristesse

hicieron visibles incluso en la oscuridad.

"Voy a arreglar su pierna y después, puedes correr a donde quieras. Pero no voy a dejar que te hagas daño al no recibir tratamiento."

Con esto, comienzo a caminar con Cupa en mis brazos. Al ser lo más cuidadoso posible de no golpear su pierna lesionada. Hablando de eso

es un poco pesada y no creo aguan… que estúpido.

"VENOM"en un segundo cambie a u dragon planta de hay su nombre "venom" y comencé a volar a la mancion sin darme cuenta de que

cupa se quedo dormida mientras la llevaba

. Lo malo, nos conduce a la lluvia abierta.

Un minuto más tarde, ella habló. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en mi pecho.

"Albedo? ..." Ella le preguntó sobre el trueno. Y se acordó de mi nombre. Hice un sonido 'hm' para hacerlesaber que estaba escuchando.

"¿Por qué no tienes, miedo de mí?" Ella le pregunta.

"¿Debería estar asustado?" Me pregunto, mirando sus ojos verdes.

"Bueno ... La mayoría de la gente tiende a huir de mí." Ella confesó. "Estoy ... Una lo que se podría decir uuna chica crepper después de

todo." Sonrío un poco antes de responder.

"Bueno Cupa, eres sin duda la crepper más amable que he conocido y la primera ." Ahora bien, podría haber sido sólo yo, o tal vez fue la

lluvia, pero juro que ella se sonrojó después de quedije eso.

"Si realmente quería hacerme daño, estoy bastante seguro de que ya lo habrias hecho." Otros cinco minutos de volar . La lluvia comenzó a

disminuir, pero el negro de la noche se mantuvo en su lugar.

Llegamos al perímetro de la localidad en unos 2 minutos más. Las calles se ven muy solas..

Fue entonces cuando Cupa jadeó y se tapó la cara.

Despues de unos minutos llegamos a la entrada y puse a cupa en el suelo despues cambie a i forma normal

'' Esta es su casa? '' Cupa pregunta, a la que yo asiento en respuesta. '' Es enorme.''

'' Construido por Tony stark 37 veces. '' dije susurando lo ultimo Cuando llegamos a la puerta, oigo que alguien me llamaba desde una corta

distancia.

''¡Albedo! eres tu ? '' La voz pertenece a Casandra Lang.

''Hola! '' Yo digo mientras miro Cupa, que no pueden tomar un descanso hoy tampoco. Rápidamente me abra la puerta con suavidad y la

deje en la pared junto a la puerta.

"¿que haces afuera?'' Yo le digo mientras cierro la puerta justo cuando ...

" ¿ y tu que estas haciendo afuera hasta tan tarde? ''

''le estaba a punto de preguntar lo mismo. '' Ella respondió. Cass podría ser buena, pero es también la más curiosa.

'' Oh, yo era sólo (tos) fui a dar un paseo. '' Le digo. Es cierto, yo no se lo dije todo.

'' durante 6 horas ya es de noche? '', Pregunta.

'' que tonto , ¿no sabes lo peligroso que es exterior. Especialmente en el camino ''. Diatribas ella . '' Puedo recordarle lo que James siempre

nos dice" dijo Cass crusando los brazos y dándose la vuelta

"no debemos salir tanto tiempo a menos que sea importante" por supuesto la arremede mientras

Uno se preocupe un poco de mucho. '' Yo le digo cuando alcanzo el tirador de la puerta.

'' Me preocupa porque puedo. '' Ella contesta. auntratando de demostrar que estoy nervioso por dentro, pero su tipo de disco.

'' Bueno, es mejor que vallas adentro. Ten una buena noche. '' Yo digo antes de esquivar el interior. Yo aliento al cerrar la puerta. Al darse

cuenta de que la Cupa permaneció en el mismo lugar que la dejé. '' Lo siento.

'' Yo digo como me agacho a recogerla."

'' ¿Quién era ella? '', Pregunta.

'' Cass Ella vive aquí tambien. '' Empiezo a caminar hacia mi habitación, al llegar pensé en ponerla en el sofá cuando me di cuenta de que

probablemente sería mejor ponerla a ella en la cama. es mucho más suave, y aun lado en una mesa tenia más cerca los medicamentos,

sentluego me di cuenta de que el gato de Stark estaba justo en frente de mí. Él deja escapar un pequeño 'mew' y, al mismo tiempo, jadeos

Cupa y casi grita ...

'' G ..GATO! '' Y al mismo tiempo comienza a aferrarse a mí y alzándose más alejada del suelo. Jarvis(el gato)se levantó sobre sus patas

traseras y se apoyó en la pierna, inclinando la cabeza hacia mi

Casi Pierdo el equilibrio y casi se cay hasya que los brazos de Cupa se envuelven alrededor de mi cabeza.

Oh ya lo entiendo ella le tiene miedo de los gatos..

'' largo'' Yo digo Jarvis solo sale por un conducto de ventilación pequeño '' Se ha ido. '' Yo digo y la

deje en la cama. Su cara se inundó con rojo cuando me dejó en la cama. "tu realmente ere una ternura " Digo, mientras que en cuclillas

junto a la cama y abrir el cajón juntoa mí.

"Yah ... Yo simplemente no se ven, o actuar, la parte supongo." Ella responde cuando alcanzo el interior del cajón. Encerrado dentro de un

surtido de pastilas entre otras cosas que tenemos por seguridad en las habitaciones suministros médicos,y vendajes reales.

Hablando de eso, miro lo que era mi camisa, que ahora está cubierto de sangre, y gracias a la muesca que duró tanto como lo hizo. Puse la

bolsa médica dentro del cajón y la

Limpie la erida y vende la pierna de Cupa.

"Voy a tardar en limpiar esto..." dije movimiento a la camisa empapada de sangre. También me agarra una pequeña botella de vidrio de la

bolsa y sacuda ligeramente.

Te ayudará a detener el sangrado."

Ella asiente con la cabeza mientras le doy la botella y busco el paquete con la gasa en la bolsa. Cuando finalmente lo saco, Cupa grita y

escupe la medicina de color rojo. Los cuales cubre

los brazos en el líquido rojo, por suerte yo estaba todavía con mi chaqueta. Ella traga saliva antes de cubrir su boca con las manos, mirándome con una mirada culpable.

"Lo siento ..." Ella dijo, sin mirarme a los ojos. Mientras me limpiaba la una medicina de mi brazo, inesperadamente empecé a reír. Cupa se

sonrojó, pero nohabló.

'' No te sientas mal, no está tan mal. Eso seria terrible. "Me río antes de agarrar un pañuelo de papel del cajón y entregarle algunos a ella.

Se limpió la boca y las lágrimas secas en las mejillas de rubí. El aspecto de la culpa aún en su rostro.

'' Cupa, está bien. Tu no tienes de que avergonzarte. '' yo digo una vez más.

Desato la camisa de su pierna y lentamente tire de ella para que la sangre no se filtra por todas partes. Como esperaba, la marca sigue ahí

y mostrando signos de sangre fresca.

Aunque me di cuenta de que estaba preocupado, ella estaba tratando de no mostrarlo. Al menos no una mueca de dolor o sacuda cuando

toqué la herida para asegurarse de que no estab nada infectada.

'' Manten la pierna hacia arriba. '' Yo le digo mientras agarro una botella y un paño pequeño. Ella levanta lentamente su pierna, pero puedo

decir que le duele al moverlo.

quite la medicina en la tela y tratar lo mejor posible para que sea lo menos doloroso posible ya que limpie la sangre que goteaba por su

pierna.

'' OW ''. Ella se estremece con el medicamento que quema la herida.

'' Lo siento. '' Yo digo y termine de limpiar la sangre. '' Debería haber mencionado que podría doler o picar un poco. '' Lanzo el paño de

distancia, desenvuelvo la cinta de la gasa y uncírculo alrededor de él con cuidado alrededor de su pierna.

'' La cinta va a tener que ser reemplazado cada noche para evitar la infección. Pero por suerte para usted, la herida no es tan profunda

como pensaba. ''Al Finalizar la envoltura, me aseguro de que no es para apretados antes de arrancar el final y se pega a la parte exterior.

"Pero yo no te recomendaría moverte mucho." Añado que me puse lentamente la pierna hacia abajo.

"De lo contrario, creo que va a estar bien." Ella me mira con una sonrisa amable, quité la medicina.

"G .. Gracias, Albedo." Cupa dice en un tono tímido como ella se siente el vendaje alrededor de su pierna.

"De nada." Contesto como Dejé la medicina a un lado. Volviendo de nuevo a ella, veo la manga de la sudadera con capucha cuelga ahora

por sólo unas pocas cadenas.

Dejando ver el agujero a través de su chaqueta. "¿Estás herido en otro sitio?"

"No, sólo mi pierna. Gracias por preguntar sin embargo." Dice que antes de mirar a su manga colgando. Tal vez pueda coser de nuevo, o

podríamos hacerlo juntos, lo hago casi con todas mis chaquetas rasguños Encurtidos arriba. No puede ser muy diferente.

"¿Quieres que arregle su sudadera con capucha?" Le pregunto. Su respuesta es un sonrojo pero no se dan cuenta que en un primer momento.

"Puedo tratar de coserlo mientras se cura la pierna. No puede ser de difícil."

"Eso es, amable de su parte .. Pero ... Um ..." Ella comienza. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta del rubor. "No tengo ... cualquier otra ropa

..."

"Eso está bien, usted puede pedir prestado algo de la mía o culaquiera de las demás ." Cupa mira hacia atrás a mí con esos grandes ojos

verdes.

'' Oh ... Bueno, yo ... im significa, que no lleve nada ... "Ella está tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas." En virtud de esto. "Sus

ojos movimiento hacia ella con capucharasgada.

'' O..oh ... lo entiendo. No te preocupes, yo te dejaré en paz. '' Yo digo antes de levantarse y caminar hacia mi armario para buscar algo

que podría adaptarse a ella.

"discúlpame .Realmente no tengo casi nada verde. '' Yo digo desde el interior.

'' Eso está bien. '' Yo la escucho decir que saco una camisa que debe haber llevado hace unos años. Pero incluso eso parecía demasiado

pequeño. Tal vez la vieja chaqueta de verde de mi padre

'' Um ... Albedo? '' Ella me llama. Y Me doy la vuelta para mirarla.

'' ... ¿Por qué ... eres tan amable? conmigo? '' Ella pregunta, cebada hacer contacto visual.

Levanto la ceja antes de responder. Me he dado cuenta que su cuerpo cambie un poco.

'' ¿Qué quieres decir? '' Contesto, dando un paso hacia la cama.

''Bien. Nadie jamás se ofrecido a ayudarme como tu lo haces'' Ella dice, con los ojos llorosos de nuevo. '' Sé que no lo ha hecho mucho,

pero ... es más de lo que nadie ha hecho por mí. ''

Ak escuchar eso. Me siento al lado de Cupa mientras se continúa con la voz que lentamente se convertirse en un sollozo poco como. '

' Y ... y ... '' Se detiene como una lágrima rueda por su mejilla. Una sensación que vuelve a mi pecho mientras siento la necesidad de

consolarla.

Antes de la lágrima puede llegar al final de su mejilla, que llego lentamente y limpie la basura con el dedo. Se detiene y me mira con algo

que no he visto de ella todavía.

vez, mostraron algo más que una simple mirada curiosa o herido. Se veían agradecido. '' Por favor, no llorar. '' Yo digo que sus ojos se vean

directamente en el mío.

'' Puedo ser un vengador y el hijo de el héroe mas grande del universo , pero yo sé lo que es sentirse no deseado ''.

Cupa olfatea y se frota la nariz con la manga. '' Lo siento.''

'' Oh, no hay necesidad dedisculparsee. No me importa que le ayude en absoluto. Ayudo a la gente porque puedoVillager, enredadera. Es

todo lo mismo para mí. "Cupa aspiró y tragó saliva antes de responder. Sus ojos se contó toda la historia.

"tu ... me vez como, una persona?" Ella le pregunta, con los ojos soldar de nuevo. Mi respuesta es un gesto simple. Lo que vino después no me lo esperaba, sobre todo porque

ella era tan tímido antes.

'' No sé por qué me wo ... oh? '' Pero ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí y me abrazó más apretado de lo que nadie me había

apretado nunca. Me tomó un segundo para devolver el

abrazo debido al choque, pero cuando lo hice, me sonrojé.

Para ser honesto, nunca he abrazado a una chica antes. O al menos no una estaba en bloques, sin ofenderá Nina, Cass o incluso a Dani. Su

cabeza fue enterrada en mi hombro, pero ella no estaba

llorando en esta ocasión. Pero tan rápido como lo había hecho, se soltó y apartó la mirada.

'' Lo siento ... '' Ella casi un susurro, sin mirarme.

"tu no tienes que lamentar nada . Era sólo un abrazo." Yo digo.

"Tal vez sea hora de algu..." Trato de terminar antes de un sonido rascarse proviene de fuera de la puerta. Un sonido pequeño 'mew' me

dice que está fuera de las salmueras.

seg .." Yo digo Cupa como me levanto y camino hacia la puerta. Jarvis está sentado en el suelo, con

"¿Tienes hambre Cupa?" le pregunto mientras camino a la cama. Sus ojos verdes mirando muy lánguido y cansado.

'' N..no gracias. Estoy muy cansado. "Ella dice antes de irse a su lado.

"Está bien. Voy a estar en el sofá de al lado si necesitas algo." Digo, antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

"¡Espere!" Oigo decir justo cuando estoy a punto de cerrar la puerta. Me pico de mi cabeza en como él se sienta. "¿No es éste su

habitación?" Asiento con la cabeza en respuesta.

"sip". También digo. "¿Es eso un problema?" Cupa niega con la cabeza antes de responder.

"... No es ... Sólo pensé que le gustaría dormir aquí." Ella dijo.

"No te preocupes. Estoy muy feliz de pasar la noche en el sofá. De lo contrario no te habría traído aquí." Contesto, la respuesta aparente

para aliviar la mente de Cupa.

"Oh ... Bueno, está bien." Dice que antes lentamente de mentir de nuevo hacia abajo.

sofá y me acosté en mi lado.

Bostezando particularmente más fuerte de lo que normalmente hago, que era un poco difícil de estar cómodo, pero no imposible. Poco

después deque solo se escuchara la lluvia, me encontré con una experiencia de dormir en casa y reconfortante awebo.


	5. Chapter 5

"buenos días Zane " dijo el Capitán América(James) entrando al laboratorio de la mansión

acompañado de Irongirl(Ellie), frente a ellos estaba el hijo del Hulk original, Zane.

"caballeros"

"muy bien, ¿Qué es lo que tienes? "Dijo Ellie cruzándose de brazos.

"si prestan atención a la pantalla" dijo haciendo aparecer una pantalla holográfica en la cual se mostraba una grafica de barras que llegaban

a poco más de la mitad, en la

base eran por lo general verde pero cuando pasaban de la mitad se volvían naranjas "verán el estrés de una persona común, como pueden

ver hay leve signos de estrés por cosas

cotidianas, y esta es la grafica de estrés de un superhéroe común" la grafica se encogió y movió hacia la punta de la pantalla dándole lugar

a otra grafica, solo que la mitad de esta

ocupaba 3 medios de la pantalla y luego descendía como una montaña, con la punta mas rojiza que naranja.

"creo que necesito un masaje" dijo Ellie al ver la pantalla.

"Debido a los constantes atentados contra nuestras vidas, los ataques contra el planeta y el tener que sobrellevar sucesos que otras

personas no conocen se entiende el estrés"

"y eso nos lleva a la pregunta de millón"

"… y esta es la grafica de Albedo " nuevamente la pantalla se encogió en la otra punta mostrando otra grafica, esta estaba casi al borde de

la pantalla y descendía en las últimas

líneas, el rojo y el naranja ocupaban mas espacio que el verde.

"silbido Tennyson sí que necesita un masaje, de cuerpo entero y de cerebro" dijo Ellie

"¿seguro que esto está bien?" pregunto el Capitán preocupado.

"completamente Capitán, he estado trabajando con niños por mucho tiempo, esto no es solo por el estrés, las pruebas que el Dr. Strange y

el Dr. Paradox le hicieron a Albedo

fueron muy meticulosas, lo que vemos aquí caballeros es una mescla de estrés, ira reprimida, tristeza, preocupación, miedo y otras tantas

emociones que el Sr. Albedo o Tennyson que según entiendo, ha estado reprimiendo"

"agrégale malos chistes y tendremos el esquema grafico del cerebro de "

"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió para que Albedo se tomara estas vacaciones?"

Ellie y el Capitán se miraron el uno al otro para luego ver a .Zane

"eso es información que no podemos revelarte" dijo el súper soldado "pero tú sabes lo que es eso, con tus actuales problemas temporales"

"touche Capitán"

"Esto es malo Ellie" dijo el Capitán "necesita ayuda"

"lo sé" dijo Ellie retirando la placa de su casco "pero ¿Qué podemos hacer? No es como si pudiéramos entrar en su mente"

"en la escuela hay muchos telepatas de confianza que pueden ayudar al Sr. a saber lo que está mal"

"¿si no qué? ¿Hacer que alguien se acerque a él y te reporte a ti?"

"esa no es una mala idea" dijo Ellie.

"yo no dije nada" dijeron Steve y Zane, los 3 en la sala voltearon para ver a Nina apoyada contra la pared mirándolos con el ceño fruncido

y brazos cruzados, y en su hombro

estaba Ant Girl que a pesar de su pequeño tamaño se veía tan amenazante como laotra chica y detras de ellas dos estaba la mas reciente

adquisicion del equipo Cupa ccrusada de brazos con una exprecion de preocupacion .

"estamos tan muertos" pensaron los 3 hombres al mismo tiempo

"¿y bien?" dijieron las 3 chicas al mismo tiempo

" y bien ¿Qué?" pregunto Ellie.

"¿nos vas a decir donde esta?" pregunto Nina.

"lo sentimos chicas pe " " el esta en su escondite en Bellwood de "vacaciones" dijo Ellie proyectando un mapa que venia de su armadura.

"el esta en lo que ahora se conoce como distrito industrial…" dijo Ellie con su voz mas apagada en lo ultimo.

"¿y por que esta en ese lugar?" PREGUNTO Cupa escondiéndose detrás de Nina y Cassi

"cada vez que el tiene dudas de su futuro como héroe o villano va y se queda unos días en el peor lugar de la ciudad esperando que "El"

valla a aparecer de la nada y lo ayude con sus dudas.

"¿El? Quien mierda es el?" pregunto Nina acercándose a Stark.

"¿Qué no es obvio? Pregúntate a ti misma en esta situación ¿a quien acudirías por ayuda y consejo en su estado actual?" dijo Zane.

"¿S su pa padre?" pregunto Cupa aun escondida detras de Cassi.

Nadie dijo nada sabiendo como termino todo para el y su familia en ese lugar.

"se lo que están pensando y… no el no nos ah dicho en donde se queda cuando el va a ese distrito ni siquiera podemos rastrear la señal del

ultimatrix" dijo James un tanto decepcionado de no saber donde buscar a su amigo para ayudarlo.

"y ya que se que van a ir por el necesitan saber esto" el mapa proyectado marco 4 zonas.

"la ciudad de Bellwood. Rodeado por las aguas e islas pequeñas, grandes diseños arquitectónicos en todo el curso del hombre. Todo el lugar

estaba conectado con un sistema de puentes que pasa por encima de las tranquilas aguas de los muelles de la ciudad. Sólo había dos

entradas a la ciudad principal y ambos estaban siempre muy bien vigilados por las perspectivas y la fuerza de disciplina de la policia.

La primera entrada: se encuentra en el norte; un puente de ladrillo que se encontraba desde hace años estaba conectado al centro de la

ciudad, que hacía los lugares más concurridos de toda la

ciudad. La segunda entrada estaba en el carpintero de ribera donde la policía lleva a cabo su propio negocio privado de tours y transporte.

sin embargo, la ciudad de Bellwood ... no estaba en la mejor forma de su vida. Había un total de cinco distritos de la ciudad y todos y cada

uno de ellos tenía su propia cuota de problemas.

La primera y más importante sería el centro de distrito que se encuentra justo al lado de la Universidad Bellwood. Desde la mañana hasta

la tarde el lugar estaría plagado de tantos conductores y chismosos Sin embargo ... cuando cae la noche, será cuando los vampiros salen.

Cuando me refiero a 'vampiros' no me refiero exactamente aquellos que chupar su

sangre, no. Yo estaba hablando de vampiros que estaban más interesados en los papeles de colores escondidos en su cartera. Cuando sale

la luna, las tiendas de dulces inocentes

finalmente muestran sus colmillos y abren la puerta de nuevo a los casinos ilegales.

Burdeles y gabling den estaban en abundancia y si tuviera un centavo por cada vez que vio una zorra o una prostituta a pie por esas calles

...

El segundo distrito que puede llamar a su atención sería probablemente la plaza Bellwood. Los condominios y mansión más bonitos y más

grandes se pueden ver allí y fue aquí donde

la ciudad está en su apogeo. Sólo los ricos, los poderosos podían caminar a través de su jardín perfumado y rica calle lateral en capas. Se

puede deducir fácilmente un

niño que vino de ese distrito a través del fuerte olor rico, corte de pelo limpio y su costosa ropa de César. Heck, un pobre hombre podía

comer durante semanas con sólo sus hilos.

El tercer distrito que sale en el lado negativo de la ciudad era el distrito industrial. Casas a los únicos a los ciudadanos que trabajan duro de

América, fue un lugar cualquier hombre

que se precie respetaría. Todos los días se vería conductores mover sus camiones en almacenes, trabajadores, llevando pesadas cargas de mercancías procedentes de dentro y

fuera de la ciudad en los muelles ... e incluso hacer su parte del trabajo aquí también.

Durante el día, el lugar parecía lo suficientemente bien como para caminar a través sin un cuidado en el mundo, si no te importa la

contaminación que sale de la fábrica que es.

Pero durante la noche, todo en esta pequeña ciudad vieja cambiaría. A primera vista, nadie realmente prestar mucha atención aquí, pero en

verdad ... el lugar tenía un secreto

oscuro y terrible. Cuando la luna está en su apogeo en el poderoso cielo, los ferrocarriles que buscan una vez inocentes se convierten en el

lugar central para las reuniones de

bandas, escuela traste ensayos, y tal vez incluso negocios ilícitos de armas de fuego y drogas.

Es aterrador aún sorprendente ver un lugar a su vez, tales como una banda tan horrible de los crímenes ...

La última y definitiva distrito que todo el mundo en la ciudad debe saber ... serían los barrios pobres. Se solía ser llamado Viejo Bellwood,

pero con el alcalde de la localidad de

abandonarlo para que los cuervos se alimentan de, la residencia allí pronto comenzó a llamarlo los barrios pobres. El nombre

probablemente se adapte a él también. En el momento en que poner los pies en este distrito, que sería inmediatamente empezar a pensar

que se le envió en otro país. Sólo había una manera en la ciudad y que forma en fue

también la única salida. coches de policía no pisan en este lugar y con buenas razones también. El lugar era el común de tierra para las

bases de pandillas, los mendigos, los

No hay mucha diferencia aquí durante el día y la noche. El lugar era probablemente una pesadilla para cualquier ciudadano normal del país.

casas rotas y deterioradas

edificios de apartamentos, puestos de comida y se alinearon las calles. La gente se esfuerza todos los días tratando de obtener su próxima

comida no importa lo difícil que era. Sin

embargo ... no todo el mundo aquí considera que esto es un infierno en la tierra. Sí ... en realidad había un montón de gente que realmente

eran capaces de llamar a este pedazo

de casa volcado. ¿Quieres saber qué tipo de personas? Pues aquí tienes una lista. Los pandilleros que gobernaron la mayor parte del distrito

pueden convertir este lugar en su cielo.

Asesinos, violadores psicópatas y patrullan las calles día tras día en busca de víctimas siguientes para añadir a su colección.

No habría un día en el que no se oye el sonido de un espectador inocente gritando toda la noche pidiendo clemencia.

"y eso es todo lo que deben saber" Dijo Ellie poniéndose su mascara para que no la vieran llorar tras pensar en lo que siente su amigo al

pasar sus momentos tristes en ese lugar.

"esta bien. Nina ve por francis y Danny y búsquenlo, Cupa y Ellie. Los quiero en los monitores por si algo llega a suceder manden a Banner

y Lang a investigar" Dijo Rogers

"¿y tu cap? ¿Qué vas a hacer?" pregunto Cupa mirándolo con ojos de perrito.

"voy a buscarlo… tal vez el sepa que hay que decirle a Albedo" Rogers no dijo nada y salio de la habitación sin mirar a atrás.

(Los barrios pobres) (Punto de vista de Albedo)

Me desperté hoy a la llamada de mi despertador y los rayos del sol. La luz del sol brillaba a través de mi ventana entrecortada como si

estuviera tratando de decirme algo. Al principio traté de volver a dormir al cambiar mi posición para dormir al otro lado, pero parecía que

el sol tenía su manera de seguir a mi cara. A medida que continuaba a molestarme finalmente me levantó y digo.

"Bien, bien lo tengo! Geeze, no puede un hombre tener un poco de sueño por aquí?"Unos minutos más tarde, salí de mi colchón y Bostecé

fuera tan fuerte que mi estómago se quejaba junto con él. Creo que no fue una sorpresa, al ver que yo no tengo nada más que col y la

hojas de plantas que crecían fuera de mi casa. Sí, claro, no había mucho de un gusto, pero por lo menos todavía llegava a comer algo,

cosas asi me hacen querer volver con los demas. Después de limpiarme a mí mismo

y peinar el pelo, empecé a hacer mi rutina de ejercicio habitual de cincuenta flexiones en el suelo y cincuenta flexiones en una barra de metal por encima de mi puerta favorita. Era un trabajo riguroso, pero al menos yo sería capaz de saber si mi cuerpo aún podía mantenerse

al día con mi fuerza.

Después de terminar la rutina prepare el desayuno ... o debería decir el almuerzo, puesto que ya era mucho más de las diez. Hoy me había

ahorrado mi mejor comida para el final. Yo no esperaba que funcione en ese entonces, pero ahora parecía que la suerte parece jugar un

buen papel en esto.

Fue entonces que lo escuche detrás de mi.

"Hola hijo. ¿Qué es lo que buscas saber esta vez?" dijo Ben Tennyson que estaba parado detrás de mi.

"Hola papa…" respondo algo triste.

"Oh… ya veo, estas pensando sobre tu futuro ¿verdad hijo?" dijo Ben revolviendo el cabello del niño

"Si… ¿de verdad me convertiré en un villano?" pregunte

"Hijo tu no… no lo se Albedo. Y no quiero saberlo te vi crecer estos últimos 4 años y te convertiste en un Buen chico. Incluso a tu edad

tienes trucos que yo no tenia y se que tienes unos secretos que no me has dicho. 4 para ser mas específicos." Dijo Ben apuntando al

ultimatrix

"¿lo sabias?" pregunte

"Hijo yo se que hay aun transformaciones que tienen vida propia" dijo Ben ´

"pero tu no puedes sacarlos del omnitrix y yo si puedo. A los 4 al mismo tiempo para ser exactos" solo eso pude decir hasta que escuche mi credencial de los vengadores transmitiendo por el canal privado.

"¿no vas a responder?" pregunto Ben con una sonrisa y apuntando a mi credencial.

"Claro" dije sonriendo y tomando la credencial

 **"¿Ellie?" ´**

 **"Se que no es el mejor momento pero…necesitamos tu ayuda" dijo Ellie**

 **"¿y por que Zane no se encarga? Ahora el es el mas fuerte que existe" dije haciendo poses de Hulk**

 **",,," Ellie no dijo nada**

 **"jajaja ya enserio ¿Dónde están?"**

 **"…" aun sin decir nada**

 **"¿Ellie?"**

 **"Albedo… Zane, Danny, Cupa y James no resibo respuesta de ellos " solo se escuchaba a Ellie llorando unos segundos**

 **"No"**

"que nadie se acerque hasta que yo llegue"

"entendido" dijo Ellie secándose las lagrimas

"Papa yo…"dije

"entiendo hijo. Vamos" dijo Ben

"oh y tal vez deberías mostrarme uno de esas transformaciones" grito cuando salimos por la puerta trasera.

"Espera" dije frenándome de golpe ya en el jardín trasero

"Aparece. CLEAR WING SYNCHRO DRAGON" grite apuntando mi ultimatrix hacia el suelo en frente de mi padre y una luz de color rojo que

venia de ultimatrix materializo a el dragon enfrente de mi padre. Un dragon de piel oscura pero con lo que podía ser una armadura blanca

y azul con alas de neon apareció y dio un rugido.

"bien ya vámonos" dije

"pero y tu ¿no iras en uno de estos?" pregunto Ben

"VENOM"en un segundo cambie a un dragon que parecía una planta de hay su nombre "venom"

"Genial." Dijo Ben

"Lo se"

"¿eso también tiene…?" pregunto algo entusiasmado

"Ultimate Venom" grite mientras evolucionava a la forma Ultimate y comencé a volar a rumbo a NY

* * *

 _ **(Lugar museo de tecnología de NY) PDV normal xD 23 minutos despues**_

Ben, Albedo, Fancis, Ellie, Nina y Dani llegaron al museo y se sorprendieron al ver a sus amigos total mente intactos

"Algo no anda bien aquí. Estén atentos"dijo Ben

"Cupa" Grito albedo al ver a Cupa total¡ mente asalvo

"Me alegra que estes bien.¿ Ahora dime que fue lo que paso? Pregunto albedo pero no hubo respuesta, tampoco movimiento ni nada

"creo que algo no esta bien"Dijo Albedo a los demás

"Valla Sherloo ¿no me digas? Frito una chica en fondo

"un momento. Jarvis analiza la voz" pidió Ellie

"Analizando… análisis completo. Nombre: Clocwork edad 14 años Poderes manipular el tiempo" dijo la IA

"exacto" respondio disparando un rayo a Francis y Dani que los paralizaba por una rato cunado hacia contacto.

"Humungosario" grito Ben al transformarse

Perfecto. Pensó Clocwork

"ben y dame tu mejor golpe anciano" grito clocwork a ben quien se puso en frente de uns exibicion muy protegida

"será un placer" con esas ultimas palabras Ben da un golpe pero clocwork se hace aun lado y Ben rompe la vitrina de cristal reforzado del

cual un pequeño artilugio sale volando hacia las manos de clokwork.

"Gracias Sr Tennyson. No podía haberlo hecho sin usted y si me disculpa ya me voy" dijo esta abriendo un portal y paralizando a ben

"ALTO VUELVE AQUÍ Y PELEA" grita Nina que va corriendo tras clockwork y saltasobre ella entrando al portal las 2 chicas.

"NO. Ninaaa" grito albedo tratando de alcanzar el portal pero se cerro justo frente a el

* * *

 **(SALTO TEMPORAL 10 AÑOS DESPUES)**

"Niña tonta ya suéltame" dice clokwork callendo en lo que son unas calles de NY destruidas y nevadas por todos lados

"No hasta que te rin donde estamos" pregunta Nina soltando a clokwork y observando su entorno

"No es donde. Es cuando" dice Clokwork riendo como loca mientras Nina observa la ciudad y parte de la Torre de los vengadores total mente deteriorada mientras nieve cae a montones lo único que ella escucha son las risas de la chica junto a ella mientras una lagrima baja

por su cara.


	6. Chapter 6

vuelta portal se había ido.

"Bienvenida al futuro" Dijo clokwor al ponerse de pie y caminar hasta Nina.

"¿Qué fue lo qu-¿" "Paso para que el mundo se fuera a la mierda y la mitad de tus amigos murieran y yo perdiera mis padres?" Nina se sorprendio cuando ella hablo como si fuera algo sumamente familiar y molesto de cierta forma, como cuando albedo se queja con James de que no hay mas papas con chile ¿y ella acaso menciono perder a sus padres? Esto no tenia mucho sentido a no ser que…

"Eres de este tiempo ¿verdad?" Pregunto Nina antes de darse cuenta de que clokwork se había quitado la mascara y le había tendido la mano con una sonrisa .

"Sip. Y nop" respondio clokwork ayudando a levantar a Nina de la nieve. Nina noto un cierto parecido con albedo respecto al cabello era tan blanco como la nieve pero tenia un mechon color morado y su sonrisa era tan parecida a la de el en muchos sentidos.

"tu sabes mi nombre. Es justo que yo sepa el tuyo" dijo Nina con un poco mas de confianza

"Uh si. Mi nombre es Blair por ciero creo que deberías ir por esa dirección" dijo Blair muy alegre apuntando a una calle que estaba detrás de Nina. La cual volteo y reconocio estaban a dos calles de la mancion

"Bueno Blair creo que deberíamos… ¿Blair?" Nina giro su cabeza para todos lados pero no encontró nada volteo a ver la nieve en sus pies pero no había ningún rastro de pisadas excepto las que estaban en el mismo lugar de Blair antes de que desapareciera en el aire.

"Bueno, supongo que tengo que avanzar" dicho eso se puso a caminar por la nieve en dirección a su antiguo hogar pero no se percarto de que alguien la observaba desdela ventana rota de un edifico algo destruido.

"nos vemos luego mama o al menos espero que lo seas" dijo una chica que empezó a caminar a un portal que estaba detrás de ella el portal se cerro mostrando del otro lado el mismo interior de el edificio pero en un mejor estado

* * *

 **SALTO DE TIEMPO-10 MINUTOS DESPUES DE ESO**

 **LUGAR- MANCION DE LOS VENGADORES**

"Nina entro en la mancion estaba algo destruida pero aun había algo de energía y lux por los pasillos por los cuales fue rondando y preguntándose ¿Quién haría esto? Se pregunto Blair antes de caer al suelo ya que alguien había ido corriendo contra ella.

"Por favor no te vallas otra vez no quiero quedarme sola de nuevo" Nina se percato de quien estaba llorando encima de ella era Cupa pero un poco mas crecida en casi todo sentido

"tranquila, no ire a ningún lado" dijo Nina intentando calmarla pero solo la abrazo mas fuerte

"eso fue lo que dijo James, Francis, y Zane luego Danny y Ellie des pues Dani y Cassi y luego ya no había nadie" Cupa se levanto y ayudo a Nina a levantarse también y caminar hasta una sala de juntas.

"¿y bien? ¿Qué fue lo que paso y donde están todos?" Pregunto Nina a lo cual Cupa solo mostro un monitor que empozo a mostrar a al euipo siendo felizitado por sus actos

"Fue hace mucho tiempo"

 **FLASHBACK ESTADIO DE NY**

* * *

"Vamos chicos jeje es que ninguno de ustedes ¡PUEDE CONMIGO!" Albedo estaba en el centro de el estadio rodeado por cientos de villanos y algunas entidades cósmicas pero todos estaban tendidos en el suelo algunos muertos otros inconcientes la cabeza de galactus flotaba en el espacion el doctor Doom tenia el brazo cercenado de abominación atravesando su pecho

El cráneo rojo estaba mutilado y esparcido por el suelo pero la ecena parecía como si alguien lo hunera acomodado para que pareciera al símbolo de hydra otros grandes villanos estaban igual o peor

"!LES GUSTO ESTO GENTE!" Albedo no hacia mas que burlarse de lo que había echo pero este albedo era diferente puesto que tenia su cuerpo de 16 e edad y no 12 tambien tenia su risa aterradoramente demente se entendia que disfruto hacer esto

"!ALBEDO, ALBEDO. ALBEDO!" la gente solo lo aclamaba y fue en ese entonces que el héroes conocido como Dr extraño apareció delante de el

"esto no traerá de vuelta tu forma humana y lo sabes " Dijo el Dr mirando albedo

"¿y eso que importa?" respondio albedo riendo y jugando con sus transformaciones

"Solo piensa en lo que diría ella si te viera! Un sello se formo desde la cintura del Dr y lo desbanecio en el aire

Albedo solo pensó en lo que dijo y al momento de recordar lo que paso como perdió su forma humana y a Nina el volvió a su forma Galban pero la gente lo abucho despues de eso

"Asi que no les gusto ahora… JAJAJA" volvió a su forma humana y levanto su mano el relog empezó a brillar de un tono rojo obscuro

"Aparescan mis sirvientes" 4 dragones aparecieron alrededor de albedo todos mirando al publico de una forma amenazadora pero no lo harian ¿cierto? El era un héroe ¿verdad?

"Matenlos" la gente se sorprendo al oir eso de repnte había 4 dragones que habían derrotado a todos los villanos del planeta atacando y desmembrando civiles inocentes que no veían a esos dragones como lo que heran sino como partes del héroe que había mandado a matar a todos en el estadio uno de ellos se puso frente a la cámara la miro por un segundo y luego solo había estatica

 **FIN DE FLASHBACK**

* * *

"y eso solo fue el comienzo desde entonces no ha mostrado signos de que el amigo que teníamos este hay adentro en algún lugar de su retorcida cabeza" Dijo Cupa casi llorando al ver todo eso de nuevo y fue cuando recordó lo que dijo hace rato.

"eso fue lo que dijo James, Francis, y Zane luego Danny y Ellie des pues Daniella y luego ya no había nadie"

"al mirar un poco por la ventana Nina se percato de una luz que venia de uno de los edificios de la ciudad. La torre de los vengadores para ser mas especifico.

"Cupa quiero que me prometas que seguiras aquí cuando vuelva y no hiras a buscarme" Dijo Nina a la luz del edificio

"¿crees que Ellie este bien?" "solo hay una forma de saberlo"

* * *

 **LUGAR:TORRE DE LOS VENGADORES/ TORRE DE LOS MUERTOS VENGADORES**

 **SALTO DE TIEMPO: 10 MINUTOS**

"que es lo que ha ocurrido? mis ..." Se interrumpió cuando el metal de la torre atrapó sus ojos. Parecía frío y gastado, ya no es brillante en el suelo

cubierto de nieve. Parecía una reliquia industrial, un monumento olvidado mucho tiempo si las ventanas rotas eran una indicación de ello. De pie, subio por las escaleras de Latorre Su mente estaba girando. Esto era imposible, ¿por qué? Las puertas de la sala de estar se habían encajado con fuerza y le casi llevó toda su fuerza para abrirlas . dentro parecía que El lugar había sido atacado, había agujeros gigantes arrancados a través de las paredes , y la ventana parecía que alguien había sido aplastada en ella.. Y Nina sintió una palidez en su cara mientras caminaba por el pequeño conjunto de scaleras, en dirección a la cocina .

"¿Qué le ha pasado a este lugar ..." ella sintió que las lágrimas pinchan en sus ojos, por el ataque debe haber tenido lugar justo después del video que Cupa le mostro Un ojo rojo

brillaba detrás de ella, y el corazón de Nina se sacudió en la esperanza de encontrar a Ellie.

"Ellie ? Gracias a Dios que eres ..." Ella se detuvo cuando vio que la zona que ilumina el ojo rojo era un cangrejo mecánico extraño, múltiplos de ellos procedentes de las paredes.

""¡Hey! ¿Quién está aquí destruyendo mis ..." La mujar en la entrada dejó de gritar cuando se dio cuenta de quién era. El Arco en la mano de Ellie cayó al suelo.

"¿Nina ?"

Nina sintió su aliento en la garganta viendo como Ellie colocó sus manos sobre los hombros para asegurarse de que era real.

"Yo no lo creo, no has envejecido ni un día."

El adolescente no podía apartar la mirada de marco maltratada de sus amigos. Su armadura metalica que una vez que brillaba en rojo y amarillo estaba muerto y gris, por lo que su ojo rojo se

destacan claramente. Las plaquetas blancas duras que protegen el pecho oxidado y en desuso, su brazo izquierdo estaba vendado de mantenimiento de los circuitos, y su piernazquierda no era más que una prótesis de madera atado a su muslo y la bota. gruesos cordones de cinta de salir de su espalda como las máquinas que había visto cuando se monta

en los pacientes del hospital sin vida. Pero lo que hizo temblar el corazón era el rostro humano, que era insoportablemente agotado. Líneas rechazar la boca y haciéndolo parecer mucho mayor que su edad real.

"Ellie , ¿ que ha sucedido?" preguntó a la Nina, "¿por qué estás ..."

"¿obsoleta ?" Cuando terminó, su pulgar trazando las arrugas debajo del ojo de color marrón oscuro, sonrió amablemente antes de que él se apartó, sin pensar que empuja los

desechos lejos de darse algo que ver.

"Eso es lo que le sucede a la gente cuando te marchas para 10 años años", afirmó.

"¿10 años?" Nina exclamó

"Desapareciste . Esa batalla, que fue hace mucho tiempo. Tu caíste a través de un agujero de gusano", se enderezó el sofá en la forma en que lo hiso en esa misma mañana.

"Y ... bueno, bienvenida al futuro", dijo, mirando a la ciudad cubierta de nieve, el agua tan helada, tres pies de nieve sólida ahora lo cubrieron.

"El futuro? " Ella susurró en silencio pidiendo que le dijera que era un sueño

"Todavía estoy confundida, por favor, ¿por qué estás en mal estado?" "Digamos que las cosas no han ido tan bien desde que se fue," susurró y con esto se dejó caer en el cojín roto las cuerdas que gimen en la cepa.

"Pero, ¿y los otros ? ¿Dónde están nuestros amigos?" preguntó con la voz quebrada. Cy dejó escapar un suave aliento que empañó en el frío de la noche.

"Los Vengadores son historia. Sus amigos, no lo son nunca más."

"No", negó dando marcha atrás, "estás equivocada. Todo está mal, ¿cómo podría este tipo de cosas terribles ...?"

"Tenemos que encontrar la deformación temporal, ¿me ayudas?" Pero parecía que tenía también ", me gustaría poder hacerlo," se volvió su mirada a una máquina muerta, "mis órganos el 59% fueron destrosados y los remplace con stark tech pero mi última celda de poder se quemo hace años. He intentado adaptar esta nueva materia a mis viejos circuitos, pero ... no puedo salir de la torre,. soy obsoleta ".

" Tal vez uno de los otros puede ayudar, puedo decirle cómo encontrar a Zane y Daniella pero no a James . Perdimos contacto hace años, " Y el amigo Danny y los demas?" la chica pregunto

" Eso es algo que ninguno de nosotros nos gusta hablar."

* * *

 **LUGAR: CENTRAL PARK LUGAR DE EL HELICARRIER ESTRELLADO**

 **SALTO DE TIEMPO: 30 MIN**

Nina aterrizó en la nieve apisonada, donde fue testigo de dos niños lanzando bolas de nieve a un carrito de circo solitario. , Los niños se van y el Hulk rojo se sienta en una esquina y suspira. Cuando alzó la vista, cambió, sus ojos color avellana verdes en estado de shock.

"De ninguna manera, que eres tú? Pero, ¿cómo?" sopló, agarrando las barras de metal, y de nuevo Nina miró a su amigo que parecía que estaba en sus cincuenta en lugar de treinta y cuatro años. Se estaba quedando calvo del estrés, y su barba era exagerdadamente larga Se dio cuenta de que no había nada digno de valor en esa jaula,

"Necesito su ayuda."

"¿Qué clase de ayuda?"

"El futuro no es como debe ser, tenemos que encontrar la deformación temporal que arreglara las cosas te liberare de esta ..."

"Esta jaula no es para mantenerme encerrado!" gritó alejándose de las barras "es mantener esos maníacos fuera!" . ¿Dónde había ido todo el ardor de su determinación? ¿Esto seguía siendo la cosa mas fuerte que existe?

"Mira, después de que los Vengadores se separaron Probé todo el asunto del " héroe solitario ', me tratron como a un monstruo mucho. captó el mensaje. "Además", dijo sonriendo, "estoy en el mundo del espectáculo ahora."

* * *

 **LUGAR: EDIFICIO BAXTER**

 **SALTO DE TIEMPO: 20 MINUTOS**

Aterrizaje a la carrera hacia el asilo fue su siguiente parada y Nina abrió la puerta a una habitación bien iluminada. En comparación con el pasillo húmeda oscura del

La chica fue momentáneamente cegado y allí, de pie en una larga túnica blanca, era Daniella .

"Dani? Daniella, es Nina su amigo."

"No, n eres real ," phantom murmuró su voz sonaba ronca y rota por falta de uso.

"Por favor, Dani, yo ..."

"Sólo eres otro producto de mi imaginación , ni siquiera mirare esta vez," cuervo habló a sí misma.

"tu debes escuchar, estoy aquí porque ..."

"Nunca vas a volver !LARGATE!" La chica de blanco en disputa Grito, flotando.

"Tienes que irte, al igual que antes. Al igual que todos los demás."

"Su mente," susurro Nina ,la cual tenia la mano extendida.

"Sin amigos debes tener ..." una barrera verde le impidió llegar a phantom. Nina solo se dio la vuelta y se fue. El cierre de la puerta aun estaba frio al tocarlo y por un momento, ella tenía que apoyarse en él para mantenerse derecha, el parpadeo de la luz del pasillo eran como los copos de nieve que revoloteaban hacia abajo en el edificio. Nina pretendió que era la lluvia.

* * *

 **LUGAR: calles de NY**

 **SALTO DE TIEMPO: 8 MIN**

Las calles estaban cubiertas de nieve, , nadie tiene la fuerza para salir y luchar contra los elementos. Nina caminaba por una de las calles principales, los brazos envueltos alrededor de sí misma en un vano intentaron detener el frío penetrante cuando la explosión térmica explotó pulgadas de ella y ella fue echada hacia atrás.

"¿Cuál es la cuestión querida? ¿He llegado en un mal momento?" una voz un tanto familiar preguntó mirando hacia ella desde uno de los callejones obscuros de los edificios . Empezó a disparar una vez más,

explosiones rojas impactaron en la nieve congelada para cuando recupero un poco la conciencia el lugar se había convertido en cráter. Gimiendo, Nina se incorporó, cuando alguien había aterrizado junto a ella alzó la vista hacia su atacante, pero se detuvo en estado de shock al verlo.

"tu también te has vuelto viejo", afirmó y señaló que el chico de trece años ahora aparentaba 23

"Eso es lo que ocurre cuando alguien roba tu forma humana y con ello también mi humanidad," gruñó antes de extender su mano.

"tu mano. si no te importa." Nina solo lo vio con miedo o eso pensó su antiguo compañero

"Oh… dame un segundo" toco su pecho y el hombre delante de ella se tranformo en un chico de 13 años y se cruzo de brazos sonriente ante el posible miedo o angustia que le causaba a la chica verlo en este estado

"Disfruta de la vista mientras puedas. Desde que te fuiste pasaron un par de cosas y gracias a eso solo puedo estar en este estado 10 minutos" el chico frente a ella solo se limito a reir al ver su exprecion al escuchar sus palabras.

"¿A-albedo?" Nina comenzó a llorar al ver en lo que se había convertido

"HAHAHAHA. ¿de verdad estas llorando? La chica que mato a su familia ¿a su propio hermano?" "N-no yo no…" nisiquiera podía mirarlo el nunca le diría eso no a ella es su angel su mejor amiga su…

"sonríe Nina despues de todo eres la primera persona que me ve como era hace 10 años"

* * *

 **HOLA A TODOS ¿LES GUSTO? BUENO DEJANDO DE LADO HAY UN PARDE COSAS QUE TENGO QUE DECIRLES A LOS QUE ESTAN LEYENDO ESTO Y ESTAN PONIENDO ATENCION A LA HISTORIA**

 **1\. CADA PERSONAJE TENDRA 3 CAPITULOS PARA EXPLICAR ALGO DE SU HISTORIA Y SU VIDA**

 **2\. NO TE ENCARIÑES CON EL CANOSO DE ALBEDO PUESTO QUE SU PROTAGONISMO TERMINARA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**

 **CONTIENE SPOILERS DE LO QUE VIENE.**

 **EL CAPITULO 7 VEREMOS COMO ALBEDO VUELVE A LA NORMALIDAD Y BORRA TODO LO QUE PASO EN ESOS 10 AÑOS.**

 **DEL CAPITULO 8-10 EL PROTAGONISMO LO TOMARA DANNY**

 **DEL CAPITULO 11-13 LO TOMARA CUPA**

 **DEL 14-16 ZANE**

 **DEL-17-19 CASSI LANG**

 **DEL 20-21 FRANCIS BARTON**

 **DEL 22-23 SERA COMPARTIDO DE JAMES Y ELLIE COMO PAREJA**

 **DEL 24-26 SERA DE DANI P**

 **Y POR ULTIMO MAS IMPORTANTE DEL CAP 27-29 SERA DE NINA**

 **SERA UN FINAL... BUSQUEN ESTO** **Melancholy of a happy ending (Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V)**

AVANCEN HASTA EL MIN 0:40 SERA ALGO SIMILAR SI ES QUE LOGRAN ENTENDER EL CONCEPTO Y RESPECTO A LA CHICA QUE SE TOPA NINA AL PRINCIPIO ES PARTE DE ESE FINAL


End file.
